With Anger, I thee wed
by theonlykyla
Summary: Third installment in the Anger Management series. Angryward is now dealing with caterers, floral arrangements and seating charts. How will Bella help him cope? Maybe some serious Anger Management lessons will help...'cause he's still got 'em!
1. Chapter 1

**With anger, I thee wed...AM part3, ch1 The Beginning of Bliss**

**A/n: So, here we are for the third installment in the Anger Management series...I'm so excited to have you all back!**

**This one will be 10 chapters total and I will post a chapter a day Monday through Friday, skip the weekend and then resume the same schedule the following Monday. So there you have it. Neat, clear, simple;)**

**Much love to my team: Bnjwl, Lvtwilight09 and Reyes139...the other halves of my soul. Seriously, I would be completely LOST without them;) LOVE YOU ALL, HARDCORE!**

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

I ran my hand down Bella's nude body and let one single finger run through her slick lips. Slowly I ran the finger down and then gently pulled it back up. I managed to make a few passes back and forth before it elicited a moan from my fiancée's mouth.

My fiancée.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't even realize I held when I felt her legs spread open and her pelvis tilted up to meet my touch.

"Edward." She moaned and it sent a thrill through my body and forced my cock to strain tighter against the already tented sheet.

"Yes, love?" I whispered before I captured her ear lobe in between my teeth.

"Fuck me, please..." her voice was breathy and filled of lust.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said as I moved in between her legs and slammed two fingers inside of her.

"So hot and wet for me already," I moved my cock to her entrance as her sleep-filled eyes opened and her desire became even more evident in those luscious brown orbs.

I pushed into her with one thrust and instantly sighed in relief.

Buried balls deep inside of her was where I felt at home.

"So deep..." she groaned as her hips bucked up while her legs wrapped around me.

"Fuck...baby..." I grunted as I pushed completely into her where we were joined skin to skin.

We both looked down to watch as I pulled out and pushed back in. I looked up to watch her as she watched my body as it fucked her.

"You like that baby? You enjoy watching my dick fuck that tight little pussy?" I asked as I felt her eyes roam up my body until we were once again staring at one another.

"You know I do." She replied with a wicked grin.

"Hands on the headboard," I demanded. "You better hold on tight." I said as I pulled her legs up and over my shoulders.

We both moaned at the new depth my swelling cock hit with the new angle.

I pushed in slow and pulled out even slower so that I could feel her wrapped around every single inch of my cock. I rested just the tip at her entrance for a few seconds before I slammed into her and set a fast and furious pace. Her body took it all and gave it back in return as her pussy clamped down and sucked me in harder with each thrust.

"Fuck, Bella." I groaned as I felt the first spasm of her walls. My cock swelled again and I knew that I was seconds away from exploding within her.

She moaned my name with her head thrown back and her back arched high off the bed as her body released new wave of wetness around my shaft.

"Baby..." I grunted and felt the first stream rip from through the head of my cock.

I stilled as the pulsing continued and I filled her full of my cum.

I loved the fact that I could claim her this way, anytime, anywhere and she would smell like me for hours after.

I collapsed on top of her, my head landed on her chest. As I struggled to regain my breath I watched her tits bounce with the effort it took her body to win the very same struggle.

We laid there for a few minutes as the residual effects of our mutual high clung to the air around us. I loved the after smell of our sex. The way of our bodies combined was like nothing you could ever buy. It was like an aphrodisiac to me. It made me want Bella all over again.

"Edward?" Bella said into the quiet room.

"Yes, love?" I replied.

"You can wake me up at four am that way anytime you'd like." She said with a giggle.

"Don't I always take you when I want you?" I asked as I pulled my head up to smirk at her.

"Mmmm, yes, you do." She said as my lips found their ways to hers.

This woman completed me in all ways and miracle of all miracle she was going to be my wife.

Fuck.

A wedding.

Table settings.

Flowers.

Cakes.

Tuxedo fittings.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Are you sure we can't elope?" I questioned, again.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist. "No, sweet angry man, we most certainly cannot. I want that big fairy tale wedding that I've dreamed about since I was a little girl." Her eyes held nothing but mischief and laughter.

Fuck me. I was sooo going to need more anger management to get through this debacle I'd gotten myself into.

"But, don't worry, I'll be right by your side to provide all the anger management help that you need." She said as if she'd read my thoughts.

Thank goodness for that.

**A/n: Oh yeah...our angry little boy is in for it now;)**

**See ya on Tuesday!**

**Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2 So it begins

**AM3 With Anger, I thee wed**

** ch2 So it begins...**

**A/n: I'm so happy that you are all happy to have Angryward back! I love creating characters that so many of you love, it makes me feel like I'm doing something right;)**

**Serious love to my beta extraordinaire, Bnjwl and my pre-readers, lvtwilight09 and reyes139. I wouldn't be me without them...seriously...me! **

**Enjoy;)**

**Two weeks later**

**EPOV**

My office was abuzz with people and boxes as my mom, Rosalie, Alice and Bella ordered people to put things in certain spots on the now covered floor.

"What exactly are all these boxes for?" I asked the room.

No one but Bella turned to answer me, "Samples of wedding items that we need to look through and decide on." She said as if I had just arrived from another planet.

"Seriously?" I shook my head and palmed my face, "I mean, couldn't we just look through a book or magazine? Or better yet, google all this shit?" I might have whined like a little boy as I spoke.

My mother's narrowed eyes told me she was about to let me have it.

"Edward Anthony that will be just about enough out of you. Either get on board with the program or get out." Her voice held that 'mother' tone that clearly said 'don't fuck with me or else'.

I looked around and waved, "But this is MY OFFICE!" I exclaimed, a little heated.

All four women turned to face me, all of their eyes narrowed and their hands went to their hips.

"What exactly did you think was going to happen when you proposed to Bella?" Rosalie chimed in.

I just stood there, mostly out of fear at the thought of the four of them pouncing on me at once. I quite liked my balls intact and I'm sure that Bella intended for me to provide her children in the future.

"Well, a nice quiet, simple wedding was along the lines of my thoughts, Rosalie." I might have elongated her name as I spoke.

My mom's head started to shake. Her fingers might have started to tap against her waist, too.

Alice tapped her foot. She knew that annoyed the piss out of me. I get the feeling that is exactly why she did it.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, clearly she was a little annoyed which was never good.

Shit, I think I have really fucked up!

Bella...well, her face softened and her eyes got that gooey look like she wanted to throw me over the desk and suck my dick down her throat. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen with our current audience.

"Would you all please excuse us for a minute?" Bella said to the group, although her eyes never left mine.

They all mumbled and groaned but stomped out of the office anyways.

"Edward, my love..." Bella said as she sashayed her way across the room to stand in front of me.

I gulped. I was completely and totally fucked in this situation. I knew it and she knew it, too.

"I want that exact same thing. However, there are processes to even the simplest of weddings." She loosened my tie as she spoke in that sweet, honey like voice. I stood still and allowed her to do anything she wanted. It really was for the best to let her have her way. First of all I didn't get hurt that way and secondly, I usually enjoyed the hell out of myself when she got like this, so it's a win-win!

"Don't you want me to have the wedding of my dreams?" Again, her voice oozed soft and sexy against the stifling air around us.

"Yes..." I managed to croak out as her hand lowered my zipper.

She pushed me back against the window and pulled my dress slacks and boxers down my thighs. Her hand gripped my now erect cock and she spoke so soft I almost didn't hear her.

"Then relax and enjoy what I'm about to do so that you can be a part of planning our dream wedding." She dropped to her knees, wrapped her thin arms around my thighs and engulfed my cock into her mouth.

It was hot, wet and eager to suck me off.

My hands went straight to her hair and I set the pace as she licked, bit and sucked me deep inside her mouth. When the tip of my cock hit the back of her throat, I moaned and rested my head back against the glass.

"No one can suck my cock as good as you, baby." I said as she hummed around my shaft.

"Take it all, Bella. Fuck...that's it, use your teeth." I instructed as I raised my head to watch my cock slide in and out of her lips.

Her grip tightened around my thighs and I felt her hands spread my ass cheeks as a finger made it's way into her mouth as she sucked on my dick. She moistened it and placed it against my tight hole before she pushed the tip in.

Fuck.

The feeling was overwhelming and I knew that because this felt so fucking good that I was going to have to give in and explore the world of wedding shit that now occupied my office.

"Fuck!" I all but screamed as she deep throated my swollen cock and forced my orgasm to fly out of me. The zing and zap started with the first pulse of my cum that shot out.

Zing...sizzle.

Zap...whizzle.

Those live wires flounced and flailed...and I saw the burst of electric heat behind my screwed shut eyes.

"Damn Bella." I said, exasperated from that orgasm.

My knees went weak and my heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest as she slowly sucked my dick clean. She looked up at me as I finally managed to open my eyes, she rose from her knees, pulled my clothes up with her ascent, tucked me in and kissed my lips.

"Now, be a good boy and remember how good I just made you feel." She pulled back, patted my chest after she restraightened my tie and pushed me into my desk chair.

"Fuck, Bella. You can fill my office with whatever you'd like as long I get another blow job like that one.

She smiled and walked away from me towards the office door. She pulled it open half way and said, "You can come back now, ladies. He's ready to comply with our plans."

They all walked in with smirks on their faces, even my mom.

We spent the next three hours going over invitations, tablecloths and place settings.

Every time I would start to get angry or make a sarcastic remark Bella would pat my inner thigh and raise an eyebrow at me. I'd remember the feel of that blow job and relent all of my control again.

By the end of the day we had accomplished a lot of the tasks that were outlined on our 'wedding preparation agenda'. Apparently, I wasn't privy to this 'list' but was expected to fully participate in its completion.

As we walked through the apartment door later that evening, I shoved Bella against the foyer wall and kissed her breathless.

"My office." My voice was hard and demanding.

"Naked and sprawled across my desk." I ground my hard dick into her ass.

"NOW!" I had relented enough of my control for the day and I needed to fuck her, hard.

It was my turn to show her who the boss really was.

She smiled and licked her lips as she started to walk down the hall, stripping out of her clothes as she went. After a few items she tossed me a wicked smile over her shoulder. I loved my fiancée, more than words can describe.

I gave her five minutes as I quickly undressed and padded down the hallway. Once I opened the door I saw her exactly as I'd requested. But, her fingers were slowly working their way around her clit.

Fuck that. That was my pussy to tend to. She didn't have the right to touch it, play with it or get off without my say so.

I needed to remind of her that fact, quickly.

"Stop." I barked.

Her hand stilled as I walked to the desk. I hovered over her and wrapped my hand around her wrist before I brought her hand up to my mouth.

"This belongs to me, or did you forget?" I asked with a quirked brow as my eyes wandered down her body to land on the afore mentioned pussy.

Her eyes were hooded and full of lust as she watched me lick her fingers.

"Seems I need to remind you of a few things as well," I said as I spread her open and licked my lips.

I proceeded to lick, then suck, I also added a few small bites and finally finger fucked her pussy. But I never let her finish the building orgasm. I knew her body and I knew she had reached that point, the point where she would soon get frustrated if she didn't get to finish soon.

"Your body, your pussy and especially your release belongs to me." I said as I pushed my cock into her forcefully.

She moaned and arched her back. I spread her legs wide and placed her heels on the edge of the desk as I scooted her ass so that it hung off the side of the desk.

I fucked her hard, fast and deep. She begged and pleaded for me to let her cum, but I would halt all movements so that didn't happen.

I flipped her over and pushed back inside of her before I worked my thumb into her pink puckered hole.

"Now you can cum." I remarked as I pounded into her over and over as my own release worked its way through my veins.

She cried my name as she finally came with a vice grip around my shaft and I filled her body with my mark, once again.

Once we were coherent again, I lifted her into my arms and sat down in my chair with her in my lap.

"Now that you remember who you belong too, are you pleased with all the decisions we made today?

She smiled and nodded.

"It worked didn't it?" Bella said with that evil little grin on her face.

Fuck me...this woman really did have my balls in a vice grip.

She played me well.

But, thinking about it now, it didn't matter.

I made her happy today and that's what mattered the most.

Anger be damned.

**A/n: Angryward is so...so...fucking hot...that's all I can say to describe him. **

**What do you think about how he thinks he's in control when we all know differently?**

**Lol, Bella definitely owns his ass:)**

**See ya Wednesday, **

**Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3 Engagement Party

**AM3 Ch3 Engagement Party**

**A/N: Mucho, Mucho love to my beta, BNJWL and my pre-readers, lvtwilight09 and reyes139. Ya'll rock my world...**

**And yes, KITKAT681...there are lemons a'plenty in this little ditty...otherwise, how will they be prepared to make Angerbabies? LOL (oops, did I say that outloud?)**

**Six weeks later**

**EPOV**

I poured myself another Scotch as I waited for Bella to finish primping with Alice and Rosalie in our bathroom.

Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch; they both took the opportunity to laugh at me as I sat down with my drink.

"What is so funny?" I finally asked loud enough to be heard over their peals of laughter that roared throughout the room.

"You are." Jasper replied.

"Me?" I questioned. There was nothing funny about me. I was dressed in the dark navy suit that was laid out for me, my hair was as off kilter as it normally was and I had even shaved for this occasion. I really saw no reason for their laughter, none at all.

"I've never seen you this nervous." Emmett stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just ready to get this party going so it can be over already." My voice was laced with plenty of annoyance as I spoke.

They both just grinned at me like a couple of baboons.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you." I snapped.

So far I had been dragged to a cake shop, the caterers, a flower shop and several photographers' studios. We'd managed to cross quite a few things off our 'to do' list.

Bella had finally settled on a gown as well as bridesmaid dresses, while I had picked out the tuxes for me and the two Howdy Doody twins.

We still had to go register for gifts. That particular activity had actually been bumped further and further down the list. I really saw no need in that little tradition. I mean, between Bella and I we had a net worth of close to a hundred million dollars. So, I didn't see the need to have people buy us outrageously priced items that we could easily purchase for ourselves.

However, I had come up with a plan of my own. I just hadn't had time to present it to Bella yet. It seemed that our alone time had dwindled the closer this damn wedding got.

Take tonight for example; I hadn't seen Bella's face since seven-thirty this morning when my sister and Alice showed up to whisk Bella away for a day at the spa and beauty salon. I didn't even get a morning dip into Bella's pussy.

Jacking off in the shower does not make for a good start to a day. I didn't allow myself long to wallow on that sad beginning to my day because I would make up for it tonight. I wanted to put her ass in that swing and fuck her so hard she won't be able to walk straight tomorrow.

I smiled to myself.

"Oh shit, there he goes with that sex grin." Jasper whined.

"Damn, he made it almost an hour. Pay up dude." Emmett laughed and stuck out his hand as Jasper pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket.

"What the fuck?" I asked at this revelation.

"Ed, you have this face you get when you start to think of sex with Bells." Emmett's vibrant voice held laughter as he cracked up over my confusion.

"You two bet on how often I think of sex with Bella?" I tried to contain the anger that brewed inside of me. I had promised Bella that I would try to keep a grip on it for tonight but with this kind of stimulants it would be tough to keep it under control.

They both nodded and laughed like the idiots they were.

"She's ready." Alice announced as she walked into the room, her gaze drifted between the two buffoons and me. She finally settled on me.

"Finally." I snapped.

Bella walked into the room in a metallic navy dress with a slit up to her twat and plenty of her tantalizing cleavage showed. I think my jaw hit the floor because she looked so amazing.

I stalked towards her unable to breath, "You look like a dream." I gushed as I ran my hands down her shoulders and arms.

She blushed and batted her eyes at me, "Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

I leaned in to kiss her just as my sister stepped out of the shadow and tsk'd at me. "Do not mess up her makeup and no, you may not take her to the bedroom. We have a ballroom full of people that all wait for the two of you to make an appearance." Rosalie spoke to me as if she was the warden and I was the lowly prisoner in her keep.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth but once I looked at Bella to see her soft eyes and the knowing smile on her lips, I relaxed.

She tiptoed up and kissed my lips, "I love you, baby."

I felt some of my tension melt away.

Thirty minutes later we all exited the limo in front of the hotel where our engagement party was held. There was a photographer there to take pictures of the six of us since we were the wedding party.

I sighed and smiled when I was instructed to.

I felt Bella's hand as it slid into mine. I looked at her to see her radiant smile that beams up at me.

"You doing okay?" She asked as we walked slower than the other two couples.

"I'm good, for now." I said as I brought her hand up to my lips so I could kiss her delicate hand.

We stopped outside the doors to the ball room; we waited patiently to be announced. I thought it was a little over the top but its how my mother and the girls thought it should be. Even though half of the people here wouldn't come to the wedding and witness the full production, it still seemed like way too much ado. However, it made Bella happy and I got another one of her 'blow my mind' blow jobs, so I let it be.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen along with Mr. Charles Swan and Mrs. Renee Dwyer would like to announce the arrival of their betrothed children, Mr. Edward Cullen and Ms. Isabella Swan."

The doors flew open to reveal a spotlight directly on the two of us as loud applause and cheers rang through the room.

Seriously?

We weren't the royal couple or even a pair of celebutants, but, what the fuck ever. My girl certainly deserved every single bit of this adulation and so much more.

We kissed and walked hand in hand down the stairs to be greeted by throngs of well-wishers.

I knew that the whole pomp and circumstance for us was way over the top and I had been ready for this all to be over with. I hoped by this point in time, those that were closest to me knew that this was just not me. I didn't mean to be a complainer, I really didn't. However, Bella's constant physical contact always kept me calm and steady temperament all night.

Three hours later and we were finally seated in the back of the limo as it headed back to the apartment.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella said as her head lay on my shoulder.

"For what, love." I asked as I tried to look down the front of her dress. You can't blame me, her tits looked fabulous in that gown and I had died for a peek all night. I saw my chance and I took it. I got a nice healthy look but I think that Bella knew what I was up to and helped me along a little. You would not hear me complain at all about it thought. My eyes snapped back up to hers as she spoke again to me.

"For being on your best behavior tonight. I know that wasn't your cup of tea but you didn't lose your temper or throw a fit once. I'm really proud of you. It meant a lot to me for tonight to go so smoothly." She said as she lifted her head where her eyes showed extreme sincerity.

I put my palm to her cheek and ran my thumb along her bottom lip, "It was all for you, love. All I want is to make you happy so you'll keep having sex with me."

She grinned and let a little laugh escape.

I leaned in to kiss her but tried to keep it light and passionate. She seemed delicate tonight, for some reason so I decided to take it a little easy on her.

"Do you think that maybe we could shower together once we get home?" Bella asked as her big chocolate brown eyes questioned me.

"How about a nice, hot bath instead?" I had a brilliant idea, so I hoped she'd go for it.

"Mmm, that sounds even better."

Several minutes later the limo pulled up to our building. I helped Bella out of the seat and we walked arm and arm through the lobby.

In the elevator I pulled Bella up against me and kissed her deep and long. We pulled back breathless and ready to just enjoy being together.

I felt light and full of this overwhelming feeling, my body seemed to ramble around in the emotions that I felt. I was in love with Bella and I had managed to make her fall in love with me as well. My dreams had come true because she sincerely was my better half. She allowed me to be me and she knew how to be the calm in the storm of my life.

My heart swelled with amazing outpouring of love that Bella showed me, it was something that I had never known before I met her.

Once we got inside the door, I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Her head lay comfortably on my shoulder and I felt the beginning of tears as they pricked my eyes.

Inside our bedroom I stood her up and turned her to me, "I love you, Bella, so much. I've never known happiness like this that I feel when I'm with you." I whispered as ours eyes locked on the others.

"Oh Edward. I feel exactly the same way. I can't wait to be your wife." She said with a hint of whisper to her voice. She seemed afraid to say the words out loud as if that would pop the bubble we currently surrounded ourselves with.

Our lips met and it was the most magical kiss we'd ever shared.

"Make love to me, Edward." She said as we broke apart for air. It was useless to think that I could deny her anything, I could never tell her no. Ever.

I moved her towards the bed before I turned her around and unzipped the back of dress and let it drop to the floor.

She stood before in nothing but a sheer black thong and it took my breath away as the dim light hit the pale skin on her graceful back.

"Bella..." I gasped as she looked back at me over her shoulder. Her face was soft and full of love.

She extended her hand out behind her and I took it as I pulled her into my arms.

"How did I get so lucky as to find you?" I asked softly as I ghosted my hands from her shoulders down her arms.

She smiled and whispered, "You didn't, I found you, remember?"

My eyes locked on hers, "I'm truly grateful that you didn't give up on me." My voice was weak and shaky before I leaned in to kiss her, again.

She pulled me with her down on the bed as our lips continued to collide. She quickly helped me rid myself of my clothes before her legs fell apart to welcome my body into hers.

"You are so beautiful." I said before I sucked a nipple into my mouth. She softly mewled with pleasure as her body warmed beneath my touch.

"Edward..." she moaned as my fingers began to run through her slick slit.

I slid a finger inside of her and watched as her back slightly arched.

"Take me, baby." She begged while I stroked my cock a time or two before I lined it up at her entrance.

"You ready for me, sweet girl?" I asked as her eyes opened to look up at me.

"Please." She pled again.

The moan in the back of my throat escaped my mouth, loudly.

There was no hurry. There was no thrusting.

It was slow and passionate. Our eyes locked. Our bodies joined over and over.

Slow to push in.

Pause to just feel her body as it wrapped around me.

Retreat with ease.

I felt her surround me in ways I'd never experienced before.

It felt like minutes but also like hours while I continued the slow, languid pace as I made love to the love to my life...my everything.

That feeling in my heart swelled again.

The live wires began to flail with the exuberant zing and zap like never before.

As our bodies built up the electric sparks between us, the live wires finally joined and white light lit up behind my eyes as I cried out her name and spilled inside of her. Just as my dick pulsed within her, her walls clamped down on my shaft and milked me as she came all over me.

"Edward...Edward..." she cried and I laid down on top of her with all my weight smushing her into the bed.

Our arms encased each other and the moment was extraordinary.

"I can't wait to marry you. Just to know that you're mine for all our lives. To experience more moments like this one." My voice filled with emotions as I felt the tears flow down my cheeks.

Her tiny hand came up to wipe the moisture from my face as she whispered to me, "I feel the same way, baby."

I don't remember ever having felt a moment of peace like this very moment.

And then I realized that it would be like this for the rest of our lives.

**A/n: (wipes eyes) Our little Angryward has a soft, mushy side...(sighs)**

**I love Emmett and Jasper in this chapter, JSYK...I can totes see them sniggering and cackling over Edward's "sex face"...(giggles)**

**See ya tomorrow;)**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding a band

.

**AM3 Ch4 Finding a band**

**A/n: much love to Bnjwl and Lvtwilight09**

**EPOV**

With all the wedding hoopla that was still in full swing, we finally had a night to relax with our friends. Of course, it was all for 'research' purposes that we stopped by a few different clubs tonight as Bella reminded me that we still needed to find a band to play at our reception.

I didn't care what the fucking reason was, it meant I got to see Bella in a short as sin skirt, a miniscule top and those long, ivory legs were on display for me to admire. Although, I was less than thrilled that all the other assholes we'd encounter tonight would also be able to view the body of my fiancée.

"Bella, shouldn't you maybe wear some jeans? Baby, have you seen tonight's weather. The weather man calls for rain and it will be fairly chilly out tonight." I said in my most concerned voice, as I tried to hide my jealousy.

She laughed as she walked out of the bathroom. She marched around the room until she stood in front of me as I sat on the end of the bed. "You and I both know that the only reason you could possibly want me to wear jeans is so that no one else could see my legs." She leaned down to kiss my nose before she turned to walk back into the bathroom to finish applying makeup that she really didn't need.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "But just think, underneath this skirt…I'll have no underwear on all night. I'm sure there are plenty of ways to maybe, I don't know, mark me with your scent." She smirked, winked and then turned back around to finish the last few steps into the other room.

FUCK!

I palmed my dick and let out a sigh, "That does not help, my love."

I heard her giggle all the way from the other room, "I know, but it got your mind off of the jealousy, didn't it?"

Damn, that woman knew me all too well.

Two hours later we sat in a dark corner booth, the table was riddled with empty beer bottles and cocktail glasses. The other couples out with us were on the dance floor while Bella and I remained in our seats.

"Climb in my lap, and face the table." I instructed as I spoke into her ear.

The booze had a definite effect on her as she gave me a lazy alcohol-induced grin and did as I told her to.

I slowly slid the scrap of skirt material up around her hips before I lowered my hand around the inside of her right thigh and slid a finger through her dripping wet folds. "So ready for me, every time," I whispered headily into her ear.

I moved my hand back and lowered my zipper so that I could pull my cock out. It settled perfectly between her cheeks. "Sit forward just a little and let me slide my hard cock underneath you." I demanded of her.

Once again, she did as I requested.

"Now, move your legs to the outside of mine, spread yourself open for me." I commanded.

Every move she made allowed the tip of my dick to slip and rock against her wet heat and I held back a moan at the feel of it so close.

"Slowly move yourself back until you feel my dick deep inside of you." I grunted in her ear while I felt her do as I asked.

"Fuck, Bella…so tight in this position. Brace your hands on the side of the table, this will be quick and hard." I said as I began to thrust up inside of her.

"You like this don't you…the chance of us getting caught, the thrill of doing something so naughty in a room full of people." I murmured in her ear as I continued to pump in to her only to hear her moan and groan when her body began to shake with the need to reach her release.

I slid my hand around her thigh while the other held her hip in place, that allowed my fingers to pinch and twist her swollen bud.

Her hand slammed on the table as I felt her pussy begin to quiver and then clamp down on my shaft, "That's it baby, let go and cum all over my cock," I said just before I leaned forward and bit her shoulder hard.

My release sprung from my body as I pushed up into her one last time.

She sat up and leaned her back against my chest as my arms came around to hold her to me while we both struggled to get our breathes back under control.

"Fuck…" she gasped and covered my hands with hers.

"Best smell in the world," I said as my nose was suddenly assaulted with our unique after-sex scent.

After we both returned to the present from our euphoric bubble I told her to lean forward again so I could once again tuck myself back into my jeans.

"Don't you dare wash my mark off of you until we get home and take a shower. I want every single mother fucker in this place to know that you're mine." I angrily demanded in her ear as she turned around to crash her lips to mine.

Shortly after the band stopped their set so that they could take a break the others rejoined us at the table. "Damn, dude, you did it at the table?" Emmett squawked after they had all sat down and grabbed a fresh drink from the waitress.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I know that smell…that sex smell." He said with a quirky grin.

"Eewww." Rosalie said as she waved her fingers in front of her nose.

"It's time to go. We've got another band to check out at the next club and apparently, not a moment too soon." Alice said with her own look of envy and disgust.

Jealous motherfuckers.

It's not my fault they didn't have the balls to do what I just did.

Two clubs later, we'd picked out the band we liked, talked to their manager about dates and scored a meeting with them for the next day at lunch.

Bella was rip roaring drunk and passed out on the way home.

I didn't get upset, because I'd fucked or fingered her at every club, once against the wall in the back of a hallway and the other time while she sat in my lap on a barstool surrounded by a group of jealous nosy assholes.

They all gave me the stink eye as we walked out and I smelled my fingers directly in front of them.

We'd fulfilled another fantasy and checked another item off our damn list, not a bad night indeed.

**A/n: I hope ya'll enjoyed that as much as I did;)**

**See ya tomorrow.**

**Kyla**


	5. Chapter 5 Showers, not the wet kind

**AM3 ch5 Showers, not the wet kind**

**A/n: I'm sooo sorry for the delay. My best RL girl moved back to town and I took her to see The Vow for her birthday. Channing's naked ass made up for the shitty ending;) **

**Now…love to Bnjwl, Lvtwilight09 and Reyes139!**

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

I didn't understand that concept of having a 'Groom' wedding shower…or what-the-fuck-ever Rosalie called it.

I had finally spilled the beans to Bella for my plan on any gifts that we received for the wedding. She was thrilled with the plans to donate all of our gifts to various local shelters and organizations around town. And, she was rather pleased that I came up with the idea all on my own. It also meant that when we finally went to register for gifts, she went crazy with that little blaster gun thingy.

I just laughed my ass off, because the local shelters that would be receiving these gifts would be thrilled with the pricey purchases that she zapped with that gun.

She had fun and I felt joy at her laughter and teasing attitude.

It also pleased me that we'd stopped through the lingerie department where she sampled a few 'outfits' for me that she had registered for her 'Unmentionables Party' that my sister and Alice were throwing for her next weekend.

"Isabella, you simply must let me see that little red lacey one again." I said in a stern voice as I slipped into the dressing room with her. She gasped in the mirror and turned to face me while completely naked.

"Better yet, let me show you what it did to me." I quickly lowered my zipper and pushed my pants to my ankles as I picked her up, shoved her back against the mirrors and impaled her with her my engorged dick.

"I like you better with nothing on." I said as I pulled out and then slammed back into her.

"Fuck, yes." She groaned and wrapped her arms around my neck a little tighter.

"Turn your head, watch me fuck you." I told her as we both watched me enter her over and over from our view in the mirror.

"I love your cock." She whisper yelled and tightened her thighs around my hips.

"Not as much as I love your pussy wrapped around my cock." I growled and pushed her higher up against the mirrored wall.

"Edwardddd," she moaned, I loved it when she elongated my name over and over as her release flooded my shaft and I thrust inside of her twice more before I exploded with my own release.

I bit down on her shoulder to hold in the loud moan that fought to escape my mouth. I was almost blinded by the zip and zing of electric buzz that circled all around us.

Our breathes were erratic and the thrill of the knowledge that we could be caught at any moment only heightened our sense of euphoria as we struggled to come down from the high of what had just happened.

I slowly lowered her back to the ground and redressed before I grabbed all of the 'outfits' that she had modeled for me.

"I'll go take care of these purchases while you compose yourself properly." I said as I kissed her forehead and slipped out of the dressing room.

I passed a rather irate saleslady just as I re-entered the sales floor, "Men are not allowed back there." She spoke in her attempt at a rather stern voice towards me.

"I'm aware of that but… we'll take all of these." I said as I dumped the large quantity of pricey lace and silk in her now full arms.

"Oh, well, certainly. Just follow me this way." Her tone and demeanor completely did a one-eighty at the sales commission she would ring up from our purchases.

A short time later, as we sat in the car, Bella turned to me, "We really will just give it all away, right?"

"Yes, love. We really will. We have no need for anything of that stuff that we can afford to buy for ourselves so why not use this as an opportunity to give to charity? Besides, we want to appease the Wedding Witches, so now we can cross 'gift registry' off that God forsaken list of theirs." I let my eyes settle on her face before the street light changed and I had to watch the road as I drove.

"It's a great idea and I know all of those gifts would be put to good use, but, why not just request that donations be made in our name? Why go to all that trouble?" She asked.

"Because it doesn't always happen that way, you can request it but it doesn't necessarily happen. This way all of my mother's uppity friends would still be able to try to outdo each other, the gifts would be purchased and we would have the satisfaction to secretly know they went where we intended for them to go." I said with a smirk and Bella snorted beside me.

We pulled into the parking garage and I heard Bella as she started to say something, then she stopped, she did this a time or two before I pulled into my assigned parking spot. "What is it, Bella?" I asked once the car stopped moving.

"It's just what's with this whole Groom's party thing that Rose has really pushed for?" Her eyes met mine and I just shrugged.

"I have no fucking idea. She said something about tools and manly stuff along with a barbeque at their house." I said as I pushed some hair over her shoulder so I could see her beautiful neck.

"Do you think that Emmett will use it as an excuse to hire strippers?" She said a little breathily, probably because my lips were now attached to her neck.

I sat up, "Strippers?"

She nodded her head with a grimace on her face.

"Why on earth would I ever want to attend a party with strippers? I have _you_, I don't need to see other women naked. He had better not plan on that type of entertainment." I said and opened my car door to climb out. Bella knew to wait for me to walk around to open her door for her.

"Why are you worried about this, baby?" I asked as I put my hand on her chin and brought her eyes up to mine.

"I don't want you to look at other naked women without me around." She answered softly.

"Trust me, neither do I." I said as I pushed her back against the car and ground my body into hers.

I had never truly seen this particular jealousy or insecurity from Bella and it worried me that I might have caused this apprehension in her in some way.

Did she not realize that she was the only one that I craved?

Had I not shown her that I saw her as the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth?

As I kissed her, hard and passionately, I knew that I had to get those insecurities out of her system.

When we finally broke apart for air, I instructed her that once we got into the apartment she was to get naked and wait for me in the tantric chair in our bedroom.

I made my way to my office where I put in a call to Rafael. He would be able to assist me with the plan that I had formulated to show my wife-to-be just how amazed I was by her, aside from the obvious show of the attention that I lavished on her body.

After my call was complete, I undressed and walked into our bedroom. I stroked my cock at the sight of her delicious nude form as she laid on the chair just as I had asked. My poor appendage wept at the sight alone, I gave him another tug or two before I moved across the room.

I quickly grabbed the blindfold from the bedside drawer and covered her eyes with it. "You are the only woman that I see, Bella."

Once I had her in position with her back in the center of the chair and her ass perched on the high end, I spread her open and licked my lips. Lucy Diamond glistened for me with a small trickle of moisture at her opening, "So beautiful…always so wet and ready for me." I whispered before I placed a hand on her pelvic bone and pushed down as I blew a long breathe across her swollen clit.

She gasped at the sensation and her thighs began to tremble.

"I've never seen anything more glorious than your body." I said as I blew another deep breathe against her opening which caused her hips to buck up.

I used my hand on her belly to keep her in place as I skimmed my nose along her moist inner thighs, which still smelled of my earlier mark.

"Your aroma mixed with mine is an aphrodisiac that no man could recreate but yet I'm sure he would spend years in the attempt, only to still fail." I said as I blew three short breaths against her opening again as I followed those with a few circles of air around her clit.

"You see, my love, I not only love you and your body, I live to enjoy it as only I get too." I said before I thrust my tongue deep inside of her, I twirled and twisted it as I lapped up her wetness. The taste was bitter and sweet and the moans she wailed spurred me on.

I used my hands to spread her legs as wide open as I could get them and held them there as I continued to fuck her soft, then hard, deep then shallow with my tongue.

I could feel her body tense as she fought to move against me and I finally released my hold to allow her legs to wrap around my head and suffocate me in the tomb of her pussy. My teeth clamped around her clit and she was gone.

My name screamed from her lips as she came with a gush of liquid that poured into my mouth and I groaned at the feel of her body so completely aroused that it held me in a vice.

She came down and slowly released me from the grip of her legs as I stood and slid down the chair as I flipped her over. I laid back into the deep swell and scooted her to the other end to where her upper torso rose from the seat. She looked like a carved maiden on the front of a Pirate ship in this position.

I moved down and lowered her ass against my pelvis so that my hard as steel cock could slide through her folds. I made sure that I stroked it up and down and few times, just to provide her with some extra stimulation.

"You see, Bella…nothing about you ever leaves me to want or need anyone or anything else. You provide all I could ever desire." I said as I grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto my stiff dick.

She cried out at the feel of my body inside of hers. I used one hand to push her forward and hold her lower back while the other held her hip as I pushed up and pulled back, that angle allowed me to go deeper than I'd ever felt in this position before.

"My body needs to be at home, which is inside of you." I reminded her as I took her hard and fast before I pulled her back against my chest and released my mark within her walls.

"Home," she mumbled and shook against me while my thumb began to flick her clit slowly to help her reach another orgasm.

An hour later, we lay in bed, freshly showered and thoroughly fucked, "I'm not worried about any damn strippers." She said quietly as she lay across my chest.

I laughed, "Thank fuck for that because even Mr. Happy is tired after that lavish show he just performed."

"Lucy Diamond, Pearl and Opal requested a break, as well." She said as she smiled up at me.

I think I got my message across.

At least I hoped I had.

She was my everything and there was nothing that I wouldn't do to show her how much she meant to me.

**A/n: Deep sigh….isn't he swoon worthy?**

**Our little Angryward is reaching deep within his soul….and I love to see this side of him. BUT, never fear….that anger is still there, insert evil laugh, oh yeah, it's definitely STILL there!**

**See ya Moanday;)**

**Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6 Parties

**AM3 ch6 Parties **

**A/n: Good Moanday morning to you lovelies! Welcome back faith readers and the new readers we've picked up along the way!**

**I'm trying to respond to review replies but RL hasn't given me a lot of time to get that done lately...but rest assured that I cherish every single and I will get them done!**

**This chapter has a different kind of feel to it...and I hope you aren't disappointed in the end...we'll see!**

**A month later**

**EPOV**

The Groom Party turned out to be nothing more than a few of my closest friends, my dad, and Charlie in attendance. We had a whole lot of alcohol, video games and barbeque. Of course, all the men brought some sort of tool as a 'gift' for me that I would happily turn around and donate to one of the charities that Bella and I had selected.

Bella's Bridal Shower went off without a hitch and my mother was actually quite proud of us both once we had informed her of our plans for the gifts.

But, tonight…tonight was a different story. It was the weekend before the wedding and we were having our respective Bachelor and Bachelorette parties.

To say I was apprehensive would be an understatement because my sister and Alice had been extremely hush-hush about what they had planned for Bella.

"Are you sure you don't have any clue as to where you will go?" I questioned her again as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt from the closet.

She laughed as she walked out of the closet with her chucks in one hand and a pair of striped socks in the other.

"Not a single clue other than to dress comfortably and warm." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed to put on her footwear.

"Huh? The guys told me the same thing." I said as I sat down next to her.

"I just worry about the safety of three of you." I said as I tried to hide my real concern. I knew that Rosalie could hold her own when she needed too and Alice would simply annoy the hell out of a would be attacker. But, my Bella…she was the most precious thing in the world to me.

With her shoes tied,she turned to me as she brought her hands up to my face, "We'll be safe. I promise." Bella leaned in and kissed me as I turned and wrapped my arms around her. Before I knew it she straddled my lap. I swear even a dry hump with Bella was good, so good that I was ready in a matter of minutes to just say forget these damned parties and stay at home with her. But, before we could take it further the damn doorbell started to ring incessantly and I knew that had to be Emmett.

"He's like a little fucking kid, I swear." I cursed as Bella's hot breathe hit my neck as her forehead rested on my shoulder.

She giggled, "He really is." I felt her slide off my lap to stand in front of me, "Come on, they won't wait for long, one of them will pull out a key and unlock the door." She offered me her hand to stand so I could follow her to the front door.

"Remind me to have the locks changed while we're on our honeymoon." I mumbled as she giggled.

"It's about fucking time." Alice's clipped voice spoke as we opened the door to the four them dressed similarly to Bella and I.

"Where exactly are we all going dressed alike?" I questioned as they all came into the apartment.

"Nope. Not hints." Jasper said as Emmett came around behind me and placed a blindfold over my eyes.

"What the fuck?" I yelled and felt my anger as it rose inside of me.

"Hey!" I heard Bella also yell a few feet away from me.

"Leave her the fuck alone." I said as I felt Emmett hold me in place.

The others laughed at us, "You two seriously need to calm down. This will be fun." Jasper said as he led me by my arm towards what I assumed to be the front door.

"I love you, Edward." I heard Bella call out from somewhere behind me.

"I love you, too, baby." I said before I heard the door click shut behind me.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded as Emmett continued to hold my hands behind my back and forced me to walk forward.

The two baboons just laughed at me and pushed me forward towards the elevator.

Thirty minutes later the blindfold came off and I realized we were in the parking lot of the outdoor pavilion where concerts were held.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we walked towards the entrance where a crowd of people stood.

"We're here to see one of your favorite bands, drink some beer, scout some chicks and have fun." Jasper said as he clapped me on the back.

"Seriously? Who are we seeing? And, you're engaged," I pointed to Jasper and turned and flipped off Emmett, "You're married to my sister. So we are most definitely NOT scouting chicks."

They laughed at me and we moved deeper into the crowd before Emmett turned to me and said, "We're seeing Kings of Leon." He had a smirk on his face that I simply didn't trust from past experience with this overgrown child.

But, it was cool that we were here to see one of my favorite bands. This might just be fun after all. However, I instantly missed Bella and regretted that she wasn't able to be here because she loved the band just as much as I did.

We finally managed to get through the gates and grabbed a few beers before we made our way up towards the front of the stage.

A couple of beers later and the band started to play, I really enjoyed myself when Jasper nudged me, "I think that girl over there is checking you out." He pointed me in the direction of a throng of girls about fifty feet away.

I glanced in that direction to see none other than Bella, Rosalie and Alice. I couldn't fight the grin that spread across my face. "Oh yeah? You think she's checking me out?" I decided to play along as I took another swig of my beer.

Bella glanced over to me as she seemed to be acting a little bashful so I gave her my crooked smile and a quirked eyebrow as I lifted my beer at her.

She blushed and waved hello all innocent like.

We flirted for a few songs until our favorite song, _Use_ _Somebody_, began to play. Then we began to make our way to one another. As we reached one another our bodies collided and I pulled her into my arms as she wrapped her legs around me. Our lips met in a kiss that seared the tender skin of my lips as I turned us around and around while the music played in the background.

We made out like horny teenagers throughout the rest of the concert and I only had to push off a few stragglers as they tried to touch or push Bella around.

One guy tried to step up beside Bella, several times, before I finally had enough and told him, rather angrily that if he moved any closer to my fiancée that my fist would rearrange his face. He got the message and left us alone after that.

After the concert, we all headed to a favorite all night diner where we ate fattening breakfast foods, laughed and cracked jokes until well into the late night hours.

When we got home around three in the morning, Bella and I took a hot shower, neither spoke a word as we took our turn to touch the other. I led Bella to our bed where I laid her down and made love to her over and over, she fell into a deep exhausted sleep around five but I laid there and watched her sleep.

She was my future.

How I got so damn lucky, I still had yet to figure that out, but, I knew that in less than a week at this very time we'd be husband and wife…and I couldn't wait.

**E/n: Look Kitkat681...a chapter without a lemon! (gasps) I KNOW RIGHT?**

**Seriously...I love me some jealousward, though;)**

**A few recs for you lovelies...well, because they've consumed me this past week! (all are in my favs)**

**Learning to Let go by lvtwilight09 - my twifey has the corner on angst...and I love it!**

**I think I'm gonna marry you by reyes139 - Edward "the snake" Masen...an MMA fighter...and Bella in bootyshorts...good stuff and hilarious!**

**Come Closer by Chloe Masen - I'm exasperated for words...I sat and read all 16 chapters in a matter of hours...and I'm still consumed by it~!**

**One thousand and one by MrsRobward - I am IN LOVE with this story...this Edward...his loneliness and pain are so endearing...I wanna hug him HARD!**

**True Love Way by Soft Ragoo - I have been a faithful reader of hers for years...and this newest fic is just as amazing as the first one I'd read...LOVE IT!**

**See ya tomorrow!**

**Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7 It's all happening

**AM3 ch7 It's all happening…**

**A/n: I seriously have the best friends and readers in the fandom. **

**Bnjwl is my brain and Steph is my heart. **

**ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

Edward had become this man…this gentle, sensitive, overwhelmingly passionate man. The softer side of him had been the prevalent man I had lived with lately, to my extreme pleasure.

While I thoroughly enjoyed this side of him, I hadn't at all been prepared for how or what he had become. I watched as he got dressed for our rehearsal dinner and marveled at how lucky I was that soon I would be married to this magnificent man.

He was my best friend, my lover, and my everything.

I couldn't wait to become his wife.

He made me feel alive, secure and happy beyond my comprehension.

I only hoped that I made him feel the same.

My dress was ready, my bags were packed and my parents awaited us in the living room. They would ride with us to our rehearsal and the dinner that would follow.

"Are you almost ready, babe?" I asked as I walked into the closet where he stood in a pair of slacks with no shirt on. I licked my lips at the sight of his body. I loved his shoulders, so broad and strong. I loved to watch the muscles that moved under his skin as he moved his body around mine.

"You're panting." He turned to me with a smirk on his face and wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me towards him.

"Um, you don't have a shirt on." I told him before I leaned forward and ran the tip of my tongue around his nipple.

He hissed and pushed his bulge into my belly.

"I could take care of that problem for you." I said as I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Your father is in the other room." He said through gritted teeth.

I dropped to my knees, lowered his zipper and watched his stiff cock as it sprang free in front of my face. I looked up at him, "Please…let me take care of it." I tried to sound sexy and seductive as I held his eyes with mine.

"Open those lips and suck my cock." He demanded as I did what he instructed me to do.

Edward moaned and grabbed my head as he began to fuck my mouth. I loved it when he would take control this way, or so he thought. He thought that this position put him in control, but I knew otherwise.

"Suck it good, baby…that's it take it all." He said with a forceful thrust down my throat.

"Damn, I love that mouth of yours. That's it, open that throat, baby…take it all." He said in a flurry as I felt him hit the back of my throat and knew that he was about to fill my mouth with his cum.

Long, hot spurts shot onto my tongue as I drank them down greedily and licked him clean before I stood up before him. He was still somewhat high from his release when I placed my hands on his chest and kissed his lips.

"I hope you feel better now because that's the last you'll get until tomorrow night when we're on our honeymoon." I said with a smirk and a pat to his ass before I turned to leave the closet.

"What?" He cried.

"You heard me. Now, get dressed my parents are in the next room…or did you forget?" I smiled and winked before I walked out of the closet, then through the bedroom and out to join my parents.

**EPOV**

What the hell just happened?

First, I got another one of those amazing blow jobs from Bella then she taunted me with the fact that I'll have to go almost twenty-four hours without being inside of her again.

I should have known my sister and Alice would put her up to something like this.

But fuck…all night tonight and all day tomorrow without my home? Because inside of Bella was most definitely my home.

"Ugh, I'm completely fucked." I said with an exasperated breath.

I finished in the bedroom and walked to the living room to greet my in-laws.

"Charlie, how are you? So sorry for the delay," I said as he rose to shake my hand.

"Ah, well, it's alright, Bella told us you had an issue with your zipper." He gave me a glare then turned to smile at his daughter.

She just smirked at me as I looked to her. I tried to keep the shock off my face, but I'm not sure that it worked.

Oh she will pay for that later.

Four hours later, the wedding rehearsal was over, which was actually less chaotic than I anticipated and I only had to yell at Alice twice during the almost two hour ordeal. Then the dinner party that my parents hosted afterwards which proved to be even more of a party than either of us were prepared for, so we were both on edge a little.

Now, we were in the back of the limo on the way home for the evening and I couldn't wait to crawl into our bed, naked and ravish Bella's delicious body. I needed some serious Anger Management tonight, and, her ass needed a good, hard pounding. She certainly looked very smug as she sat quietly beside me.

So, imagine my surprise to find that Rosalie and Alice waited for us at our front door.

"What are the two of you doing here?" I questioned, angrily.

"We're here to collect Bella for the evening. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the day of the wedding so we're going to spend the night at Rosalie's house." Alice said with a hand on her hip and a toe that tapped an angry rhythm of her own on the floor.

She knew how much that irritated me and I could feel myself about to reach the boiling point when Bella stepped in front of me and addressed our friends.

"We've both had a long day and an even longer evening. Edward is about to explode with anger, I just want a hot shower and then to crawl into his arms in our big comfy bed, so if you two don't mind, we would like to skip this tradition." Bella said forcefully with her own hands on her hips.

"Don't even try that shit, Bella. You've been my best friend for all of our lives and we will spend the night at Rosalie's house." Alice said as she stepped up in front of Bella to where they were inches apart but almost nose to nose.

I could not imagine a point in which this scenario would end well for either party involved, "Enough!" I yelled.

I glanced at my watch, "It's only ten-fifteen now. Therefore, Bella has another hour and forty-five minutes, technically, at home. She will come inside the apartment, take a shower and then I will deliver her to my sister's house at promptly midnight. But, I should let the record state that I am not happy about this fucked up tradition either."

I watched as they all turned to stare at me, "That's mighty reasonable of you, little brother." Rosalie said with astonishment.

"I'm pissed off and I want you two to go away so I can relax with my fiancée. So, why do you both still stand here?" I asked incredulously as I waved my hand to indicate my front porch, as I turned to put the key in the door.

I opened the door and walked in, I pulled Bella with me and then shut and locked the door. I shoved her against the wall and kissed her hard and angrily.

"I need you." I told her as I moved my lips down her neck and she whimpered.

"We can't, Edward." She moaned breathily as I began to palm her tits through her dress.

"Why the fuck not?" I snapped as I pulled back and glared at her.

"Because we get married tomorrow and we need to build up the suspense and desire between us." She replied like it was the most obvious answer to give.

"Bella, with my sex drive and your body, we have no need to build up anything." I whined as I backed away from her.

"Edward, baby…you know I love you." She said as she pushed my back against the wall, "But, we do need to leave something to tradition. And, since we already live together and already fuck like rabbits, please just give me this one small thing." Her eyes were soft and gooey and I knew that I couldn't tell her 'no'.

"Now, can we please go take a shower?" She quietly asked as I simply nodded my head and followed her to the bathroom.

We undressed in silence as I started the shower and she got our towels and robes. I held the door open for her and got in behind her.

I washed her body from head to toe and she did the same for me. We kissed. We touched. We held.

That zing and zap floated electrically around us and cocooned us in its charge, like always, but, the sparks were tiny flickers of volts that seemed to simply whizz and whirl around us as we cherished one another.

"I can't wait to be your husband," I finally spoke, barely above a whisper as my forehead rested against hers.

"I can't wait to be your wife." She softy replied.

I kissed her soft and languidly one last time before we turned off the water and exited the shower. She let me dry her with the fluffy towel and wrap her in her favorite soft robe. We brushed our teeth, she combed her hair as I sat and watched her go through her nightly routine before I slipped on some sweats and a hoodie so that I could drive her to Rosalie's house.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy." I said as I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

"I'll miss you too, but, I'll meet you at the alter tomorrow afternoon. Just think, after it's all said and done you'll never have to miss me again." Her eyes welled with tears as I felt my own do the same.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered before I placed my lips on her for another kiss.

"I love you, too." She said, breathily afterwards.

We gathered her bags and headed to the car. We were quiet and clingy in the twenty minute car ride.

I walked her to the door and kissed her good night.

I laid in bed, alone an hour later and thought about the past year of my life and how she had enriched it and brought me to life.

I would still be that sad, lonely, unhappy man if it weren't for the love that she willingly gave to me.

And, tomorrow I would make her mine forever.

**A/n: (snickers) zipper problems, eh? LOL**

**See ya'll tomorrow! We're having a WEDDING;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Nerves and Vows

**AM3 ch8 Nerves and Vows**

**A/n: So many of you are happy to see him growing up...and while we love the Angry side to him...this Swoon side is pretty awesome too...**

**Here it is...the big day!**

**EPOV**

I hardly slept all night long but when that alarm went off at five thirty am I was out of bed faster than normal.

Today was my wedding day.

And, I really, really missed Bella.

I took a quick shower, shaved my face and brushed my teeth before I went to make some coffee.

As I sat down to read the morning paper, my doorbell rang and shortly after in walked my mother, my father, Emmett and Jasper.

"What do I owe this early morning visit?" I asked quizzically as they all filed in and gathered in the living room.

"We're here to keep you calm and help you get ready for your big day." My mother said as if I should have known that automatically.

"But it's only eight-thirty in the morning, I have several hours before I have to put on my tuxedo and drive to the chapel." I said a little harsh.

My father gave me a stern look, "We're here to keep that temper under control, keep you relaxed and get you there on time, Edward."

"I don't need help I'm a grown ass man." I said hastily as I grabbed my paper and coffee mug before I stomped into the kitchen to pour another cup for myself.

I slammed a few cabinet doors before my mom walked in and put her hand on top of mine.

"Edward." I turned to look at her only to see the tears that floated from her green eyes.

"Son, Bella loves you, why I still haven't figured out," she let out a small chuckle. "But, you have to let that anger go, doesn't she deserve that softer side to you? We are your family and will always love you. Now, let us help you prepare for today, that's all we want, we just want to share in the joy of this day with you."

I wrapped my arms around my mother and hugged her tight. She was right. Bella deserved the best of me and I couldn't wait to see her walk towards me dressed in white and know that she would be mine forever from that point forward.

**Five and half hours later**

"Dammit! This fucking tie won't tie straight!" I yelled and threw the small scrap of material that had offended me across the room.

My dad picked it up and walked towards me slowly, "Turn around, son, let me help you." He offered gently.

Our eyes met in the mirror and I softened my stance as I turned towards my father.

"You know, I couldn't be more proud of you." His hands worked the tie around my neck and began to slip the silk around each side.

"I was just as nervous and anxious on my wedding day, but, then I walked out into the church and looked up to see the most beautiful woman in the world as she walked towards me. It soothed every nerve in my body and just the memory of that day alone still does to this day, thirty-two years later." His eyes glanced up and met mine.

"Bella does that for me." I whispered to him. He nodded and finished my tie. His hand slipped around to rest on my shoulders before he turned me to the mirror.

"That was how I knew you two would be just fine." He whispered back before he patted my shoulder and backed away.

"It's time." My mother said as she quietly came in the door.

**Twenty-seven minutes later**

I stood at the end of the aisle flanked by Emmett and Jasper while a hundred of our friends and family sat in their seats and I counted the seconds of the wedding march that played behind me.

I took a deep breath and turned to face the door. It swung open and there she was.

My Angel, my love…my everything.

She slowly walked forward in a soft silky white gown, her hair slightly up and her eyes moist as they locked on mine.

It felt like an eternity and yet at the same time, it felt like a second in time before she made it to the end of the aisle as she stood beside me.

When Charlie placed her hand in mine the entire world straightened on its axis.

I felt like I could breathe again.

I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it before we turned towards the minister.

"Isabella, I promise to love, honor and cherish you all of my days on this earth. You are the sun in my western sky and the moon in the dark of night. You light my heart on fire and give my soul meaning. Without you, I would remain alone and adrift in life. I love you with everything that I am." I managed to speak my vows without a single tear shed. Even though they threatened to fall from the first moment I saw her lovely face today.

"Edward, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. You bring me warmth, love, and softness but above all you make me feel cherished. I promise to love, honor and obey you for all the days of my life. The depths of my soul are full from the life you've given me with your love. I am only whole when I am by your side. My love for you holds no bounds and I will love you until my dying breathe." Bella said through the stream of tears that fell from her eyes.

I don't remember a single thing that was said other than "I do" and "you may kiss the bride"…and kiss her I did. Emmett and Jasper whooped while Alice and Rosalie cleared their throats.

But, I poured every ounce of my life into that kiss, to ensure that she knew what I felt. And, I knew that she felt it as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

We walked down the aisle, hand in hand, as our wedding guests and family cheered and clapped.

We smooshed cake in each other's faces, we toasted with our wedding party, we danced to sappy love songs.

We were finally married.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I said once we were finally in the back of the limo and on our way to the airport.

Bella turned to me, put her hands on my cheeks and stared into my eyes, "Mr. Cullen, you've made all my dreams come true."

Then, she kissed me.

**A/n: Much love to Bnjwl and Lvtwilight09 for their mad skills!**

**See ya tomorrow...with maybe some juicy...citrus? hmmmmm, we'll seee;)**

**Kyla**


	9. Chapter 9 WTF is going on

**AM3 ch9 WTF is going on**

**A/n: Probably my most fav ch so far of this fic...LOL...I love pissing Angryward off, what can I say?**

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

We had been married twenty-four hours and my dick hadn't dipped into my wife yet.

Fuck!

I had heard all the horror stories of how marriage would dry up the sex life I just never anticipated that it would happen to me. Nor, had I expected Bella to ever deny my sexual advances.

By the time we'd reached Fiji both of us were worn out and crashed as soon as we'd gotten to our secluded beachside villa. But, now I was wide awake, Mr. Happy was hard as steel and needed to be buried balls deep inside Lucy Diamond.

However, Bella still slept soundly curled up to my side.

I stroked my cock a few times as I tried to ease some of the built up tension before I finally let my frustration get the best of me. I would not lay in my honeymoon bed with the sun that streamed into the cabana, the waves as they crashed in the background and use my hand to cum.

I rolled Bella over so that she was on her back, I pulled her tank top up and took Ethel into between my teeth and began to suckle it deep within my mouth. I palmed Myrtle and waited for the moans to come from Bella's lips.

I quickly moved my mouth down her body and pushed her panties down her hips, passed her thighs and finally got the scrap of fabric off her body completely.

I pushed her legs apart and ran a single finger through her slick folds as I inhaled the glorious scent of her arousal.

"Edward." Bella's stern voice forced my head to pop up between her legs.

She was pissed.

What the fuck ?

This was NOT supposed to happen to me. Bella promised me that I'd get even more sex once we were married and now she planned to deny me again?

I gulped and tried to look bashfully up into the narrowed eyes of my wife.

"Do you honestly think that our first time as husband and wife would happen because you wake me up out of a dead sleep?" She glared at me and sat up.

I slid off the bed and stood on my feet to show her Mr. Happy as he stood at full attention.

"Bella…" I whined, then, I saw red.

No.

No. No.

No. No. No.

This would NOT happen to me. I claimed her outright.

I married her.

I wanted her.

She was MINE.

I growled and she shook in a moment of startle.

"You are my wife. I can and will take you however and whenever I want." I said and crawled back up the bed and pushed her down onto her back.

"Edward…," she gushed and looked up at me with that gooey look in her eyes.

"No, you listen to me, just because you have that ring on your finger and bear my last name nothing's changed. I want to ravish your delicious body and then fuck you senseless. Are you going to tell me you don't want the same thing?" I challenged her as I hovered over her body and could feel how she quivered.

She slowly shook her head then whispered, "I just wanted to use some of my new lingerie and make it special."

What?

Oh.

Huh…Fuck…I fucked it all up.

"FUCK!" I yelled and slapped the headboard.

Then, I felt her hand on my chest and I looked down to my spectacular wife as she smiled up at me.

"It's okay, baby. If you want me that badly, then take me. Show me how much you want me." Bella said in that soft, way that soothed as only she could.

And, there goes Mr. Happy and his fun-filled dreams of debauchery.

"Bella." I whispered and scooped my half-dressed wife up in my arms. "I'm sorry, baby."

She looked up at me, solemnly, "Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. This just wasn't how I had dreamed our first night as a married couple would go."

"Tell me, love. Tell me what you want. I'll do it, anything as long as I get to put my dick back inside of you." I said with fear that I'd hurt her feelings or made her unhappy in some way.

She giggled slightly, "I just thought it might be a little more…um, romantic."

Romance.

Huh.

Why hadn't I thought about that?

"Are you hungry?" I asked her as I suddenly realized that I was starved and not just for my wife's body.

"I could eat." She grinned at me.

"Let's get dressed and I'll order us some dinner." I said with a swat to her behind and moved off the bed.

"You shower and get ready for dinner on the beach and I'll handle the rest." I told her as I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Sounds good, I'm starved, make sure to get me plenty of food." She said with a smirk on her radiant face.

I laughed and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll see what I can do."

I went to the main villa and ordered a beachfront steak and seafood dinner for two. They arranged to set our dining table as well as a private cabana outside our villa on the beach. Now, I just needed to get back to our villa and get ready.

Just as I walked in the door Bella walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Mr. Happy wept at the sight of her nude form.

"Fuck, Bella. You aren't making Mr. Happy very happy." I groaned at her. She turned around and smirked.

"Well, he just needs to learn some self-control, but, I can assure him that he'll definitely get what he wants if he's just a little patient." She gave me that look. You know that look I speak of, the one where she wanted to suck my dick so hard my balls almost shrivel up in ecstasy.

"Oh yeah," I teased and unzipped my shorts, as they fell to my ankles.

My dick bobbed 'hello' to her.

She walked over and dropped to her knees as I hissed in anticipation.

Bella licked the head and swept her tongue through my slit that leaked in anticipation for her before she placed a tiny kiss to the tip. She looked up at me and grinned, "That should hold him over until I could give him what he really wants."

My jaw and my cock hit the floor.

What the fuck was going on here?

She stood up and patted my cheek, "Shouldn't you get in the shower. I'll be ready by the time you are done."

With that said she dropped her towel and sauntered over to the dressing area behind a rattan screen.

I stood there and felt the ire build within me.

I had had just about enough of this bullshit for one night.

I was hungry.

I was horny.

I was filled with anger.

Bella's face peeked around the screen, "Shower, Edward. Now!" Then she snapped her fingers at me, like I was a petulant child.

"Bella!" I roared.

No response.

"Isabella Marie Cullen." I yelled.

Again, no reply.

"Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen!" I demanded and stomped my foot.

A hand popped out behind the screen and motioned me to wait.

Then, a leg appeared; long, creamy and bare along with a pointed toed of her foot.

Next, her thigh, smooth and silky made its way around the screen.

My breaths came out in short, hot pants of air.

Next was her hip with nothing but white lace laid against her ivory skin quickly followed by her lean belly also covered in the same lace.

When her face finally came around that screen I had my dick in my hand and wanked it harder than I'd had to in over a year.

"Fuck." I whimpered before I dropped to my knees as she stood before me covered in this lace, silk and see through concoction.

"You see, my husband, this is how I wanted our wedding night to begin." Bella walked towards me and stopped inches from my body.

I breathed so hard I thought that I might pass out as I ran my hands up her ankles and slowly up to her thighs.

"You look so beautiful, baby." I whispered as she looked down on me.

My fingers traced the ridges of the lace around her hips, "Please, my love, please can I have you?" I pled quietly.

Her head nodded slowly as a tear rolled down her cheek and I pressed my face into her belly and inhaled her delicious scent.

Everything I had ever wanted, had ever dreamt about was laid about before me when I closed my eyes.

But, when I opened my eyes and looked up, the angel who had given it to me smiled.

And, I would forever be on my knees as I worshipped at her altar.

**A/n: (giggles) Yep, cockblocked again, LOL!**

**I know, I know, I know...and TRUST ME...tomorrow's final chapter will MORE than make up for it...TRUST...people...just TRUST...**

**So, tomorrow will be the final chapter in this installment of the Anger Management Series...but, never fear part 4 is only a few months away...I'm thinking either May or June it will begin.!**

**See ya tomorrow;)**

**Kyla**


	10. Chapter 10 Claiming what's mine

**AM3 ch10 Claiming what's mine**

**A/n: Sorry for the delay….RL has been a beyotch to me today;(**

**Well, here we are….WET PANTY WARNING!**

**I am NOT responsible for any hot collars, dripping undies or explosive orgasms….oh wait, I might like to claim the last one;)**

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

I leaned forward and took a deep breathe.

Her arousal ignited all of my senses. I had to have her, now.

I looked up at her as I was still on my knees, "I need to taste you, it can't wait...you are my wife and my mouth wants a taste."

I stood up and walked her backwards toward the lounger just in front of the open glass doors.

She was loose limbed as I positioned her in the chair how I wanted her. Her ass hung loosely off the edge of the chair, hands back on the hand rails, back arched, tits out and legs spread open with her ankles wrapped around the legs of the chair.

"You belong to me and I will claim you whenever and however I want." I growled in her ear as I continued to stroke my cock at the sight of her laid out for me.

"You don't cover this body with material for the next fourteen days, unless I say so." I said between nips to her neck as I worked my way around to her other ear.

She whimpered and nodded before I captured her earlobe in between my teeth, "You will be ready for my tongue, fingers or cock at all times, is that understood?" I forcefully spoke as she once again nodded through a moan.

I hadn't even touched her yet but she was ready to succumb to my every whim in this exact moment.

However, I would honor her wish for our first time...but, that doesn't mean that I can't still claim her in my own ways first.

I put my hands on the front of the white lace lingerie, "While this is very beautiful and turns me on, it must go, it's in my way." I proceeded to tear it from her body.

Her eyes captured mine with nothing but lust and love that shone through, she was ready...this was how she loved me; angry, forceful and demanding.

"Push your ass completely to the edge of that chair, open yourself completely for me." I barked as I sat back on my legs but continued to stroke Mr. Happy. He wasn't going to be too happy with what was about to happen, but he would get his later...that I fucking promise.

I ran my nose along her knee and up her thigh, "So delicious, that aroma."

I used my fingers to completely spread her wet lips and saw that little pearl. It swelled just for me, it throbbed and was ready for me to take. I leaned forward and ran a circle of air around it as she moaned and wiggled.

"Hold still." I demanded and grabbed her hips just before my tongue drove into her wet and juicy box. I moaned and she hissed, I could tell that she struggled to stay still so I wrapped my arms around her waist and held my face deep into her body as I bit at her clit and sucked it hard. Her first orgasm as my wife gushed over my tongue and I drank every sip. I loved the taste of her this way; clean, and lustful as she begged for more.

I pulled her pushed her back against the chair, pulled her ass in the air as I wrapped her legs around my neck so that she was suspended with my face buried in her crotch. I rolled my tongue up and proceeded to fuck her with it until another release of her sweet nectar filled my mouth. Bella had a death grip around my neck as I began to flick her clit with tongue; flick, flick, bite...flick, flick, bite.

"Fuck, Edward...more please more." She screamed as I continued this rhythm and another, stronger orgasm began to build while her hips bucked and she fucked my face.

"God, yes...what the hell are you doing to me? Please don't stop..." she cried, what she didn't know was that I had no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

I continued to flick and bite her clit as I used two fingers to fill her hole, turned up so that they hit that spot just right.

"Edward!" She screamed and locked her legs around me to the point that I had to breathe through my nose as her body flooded my mouth once again with her juice.

I licked it all, I did not miss a drop. I slowly lowered her back down to the chair but never released her from my arms.

"Now, my mouth has claimed what belongs to me." I said with a smirk as her lust-filled eyes managed to look up at me in a haze of ecstasy.

"Fuck." She breathily replied.

I slowly stood and offered her my hands to help her up as well. I assisted her to the bed so that she could lie down, "Now, I am going to shower while you rest. Dinner should be ready by the time I'm done."

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't want her to sneak in here and try anything.

The buildup was going to be so worth it, even if I didn't truly trust my own willpower around her. I had to make it through dinner then we'd have all night for what I had planned.

I took a quick cold shower, got out and toweled off before I brushed my teeth, ran my hands through my fucked up hair and opened the door to find my beautiful bride as she waited for me.

She looked stunning in soft cotton turquoise summer dress, her hair was wavy and down while her face was soft and make up free. She was the epitome of beauty.

And, she was all mine.

"Edward..." She smiled and stood to greet me. I knew that glint in her eyes, she was up to something and I had nothing on but a towel.

"Stop!" I commanded. "Just stay right there until after I get some clothes on." I narrowed my eyes at her as she did the same in return.

"You don't trust me?" She said as her head cocked to the side.

I laughed, "Not in this moment, under these circumstances, no, I most certainly do not." I grabbed some chinos and a cotton shirt before I walked towards the same screen she had dressed behind.

Her face feigned a hurt look and her lips pouted in a way that she knew was my undoing.

Mr. Happy also knew that I couldn't resist and decided to pop up for the show.

"NO!" I barked at her and then at my cock.

"My wife wants romance...so romance she will get." I yelled at both of them.

Mr. Happy didn't move other than to twitch as Bella made a move closer to me as I stood just outside the screen.

Her hips swayed and she licked her lips, "I think that I owe him," she pointed towards my appendage that protruded from my body. He held the towel on my body all by himself at this point, "a treat as I previously promised."

FUCK!

My hips bucked involuntarily and I knew that I was done for, all my willpower gone, finished, the end.

"And, what did you have in mind?" I whispered through a heavy pant.

"Oh...nothing much...just ...this," She dropped to her knees, threw the towel behind her and took my whole cock into her mouth.

"FUCK!" I screamed then hissed as she began to suck my cock in earnest. No mercy. No foreboding.

Plain and simple, hardcore suckage, deep throat blow job.

I used one hand to hold onto the screen while the other went to the back of her head to help guide her up and down my shaft.

"Fuck, that's it, baby...oh, God, yes..." She took my balls in her hand and began to twist and caress them as she sucked and licked my dick.

When she moaned, I let my head drop back, screwed my eyes shut tight and bucked my hips with no abandon.

I would never, ever get tired of her mouth on me.

She pulled my cock all the way to where the tip rested on her lips, drew in a deep breath then proceeded to suck my entire cock down her throat to where her lips were wrapped around the base.

No one, not even Bella had been able to do that before. I looked down in amazement as the white lights and electric sparks went haywire...and I exploded deep within her throat.

My eyes closed as fireworks ignited and streaks of red and blue danced with the white heat of our live wires that zinged and zapped with their usual rhythms.

But this was more.

She was more.

This was everything.

She'd given me the one thing that I'd told her one day that I didn't think that I'd ever get; for someone to completely deep throat my whole entire cock.

She swallowed all that I deposited on her tongue, licked me clean and then stared up at me innocently.

I was numb and short of breath as she helped me to the bed to sit down while I recovered.

"How?" I managed to ask.

She smiled, "It's a secret," she said as she placed a kiss to my lips.

I stared at her as she had that look of pure satisfaction on her face.

"Thank you." I whimpered and stared down at a very deflated Mr. Happy.

"You're welcome, my husband." Bella just radiated happiness.

I eventually got dressed and we walked hand in hand down to the beach that was lit with candles.

We ate and drank wine as we laughed and reminisced about the wedding and reception. How our days apart had been before the wedding and what we wanted to do while here on our honeymoon.

We were on a secluded small part of the island with only the office close by and even then you had to take a golf cart to get there. Which worked out well for me, since I had a few plans for 'naked Bella' days on our honeymoon.

I made a mental note of all the typical touristy things that Bella wanted to do and knew that we could get those all accomplished in our last week here. This first week, she was mine...I needed her, alone, secluded, MINE.

Once our meal was done we moved to the cabana and lay on the lounger, my back to the frame with her back to my chest and we shared a bottle of champagne while the waves rolled in.

"I love having you all to myself." I spoke soft into her ear.

I could feel her smile as she turned to look up at me, "I love having you all to myself, too."

I laid kisses all around her neck and softly sucked on her earlobe, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." It was barely a whisper and I felt her melt further into me as my hands began to ghost down her arms and entwined my fingers with hers.

She turned ever so slowly so that our lips could meet in a sweet, passionate kiss that pulled us deeper into the other and before I knew it, she was on her back and I was between her legs as I pulled her sundress over her head.

"Fuck, baby, you are so beautiful." I said as I took in her nude form beneath me.

"Make love to me, husband." She said as our eyes met and locked.

"Of course, my love...I plan to ravish your body for hours." I spoke as I quickly undressed and resumed my position between her legs.

My mouth made quick work of tasting each nipple as they stood full and erect, ready for my mouth to pluck them with my lips. I loved to hear her moan as I drank heartily from each one, when an image of her with child, breasts engorged while she nursed a baby...and I froze.

My mouth still around her nipple as I heard her speak. "Edward?" Bella questioned.

I couldn't get the image out of my head.

"Edward!" Bella said in confusion and pushed on my shoulders.

I looked up at her, "Bella, are you going to breastfeed?"

"WHAT?" She looked at me completely perplexed by my question. "I'm not pregnant!" Her eyes wide in panic as looked down at her breasts then up at me again.

I shook my head and let out a little laugh, "No, I mean...when you have our baby, do you plan to breastfeed?"

Bella just stared at me like I'd grown a second head or something.

"Why on earth would you think about that while you suck my tit?" She said hastily, then broke out into a smirk, "You don't want to share, is that it?"

I grimaced and shook my head at her, then bashfully looked down at them and nodded, "Well, only partially...I mean, I know I'll have to but you won't let the baby hog them all, right?"

She still stared at me, so I continued. "I mean, I did have them first...and, well, they are so perfect and tasty now...I can't imagine."

"Seriously, we've been married all of thirty-six hours and we have to have this discussion before we even consummate our marriage?" She shook her head at me again and growled as she looked at me, "I mean I figured I'd have to wait like five or six years before we discussed a baby."

I frowned, "I'm not saying that I want one right now...or even in five to six years, but um...yeah, IF we have one, you're gonna breast feed, right?" I gave her my pouty look and she laughed, heartily.

"Yes, Edward, WHEN not IF we have a child then I will breast feed and I'm sure there will be more than enough to go around." She said as she pulled me up to her so that we were face to face, "But, how about you make love to me first, you know, kind of like practice for when you intend to knock me up." She jokingly teased me and gave me a quick kiss to my lips.

"Oh, let's please not joke about me knocking you up..." I whined and lay down with all of my weight on top of her. "I seriously do not think that I can handle a baby now or anytime soon."

"Really?" She questioned and I had to look up at her for the reason.

"REALLY!" I replied.

She giggled, "Well, then you better stay away from both Rose and Alice for a while."

I gasped in horror. "Oh my god, you aren't serious." I said as she nodded and laughed in confirmation.

"Rose is about four months along and Alice just found out about a week ago." She confirmed my worst fears.

"Please tell me you aren't eager to jump on that train." I balked at her and the idea that we'd just gotten married and would now be saddled with a child.

She threw her head back and laughed again, "No, Mr. Whinebags, I am nowhere near ready for that. I barely have ink on the papers, I'd like to let it get good and dry before I 'saddle you' with a child." She said and tapped her temple.

Fuck, she knew me all too well.

I smirked. "Good, then where were we?" I put my lips to her skin and began to kiss her all over to bring us back to where we'd began.

"Fuck me, please, Edward...make me yours." She whispered into my ear.

That I could do...and I would.

Hard.

Like I knew that she liked it.

No more of this baby-business.

Fuck that. I wanted at least a few years to enjoy the peace and quiet and free reign to fuck at my whim before I even entertained that notion.

I sat up and pulled Bella's right leg around my hip, "Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen, I'm about to consummate our marriage when I ram my cock inside your delectable pussy."

She grinned and nodded, "Fuck me, Edward."

I put Mr. Happy right at the rim of her entrance, the scorching heat from her body exuded set mine on fire.

"YOU." I slowly pushed in an inch.

"ARE." I pushed another inch.

"MINE." I thrust all the way in to where skin met skin and listened to her moan with the depth I reached inside of her.

"Fuck, Isabella, your body was made for me to fuck it." I said as I pulled out and began to slowly drive into her, over and over.

I pushed my body into her until I was covered in a layer of sweat and she screamed my name again and again.

"You can cum now, Mrs. Cullen…coat my cock so I can fill that pussy with my seed." I growled as I felt my own orgasm ready to spew.

Her walls tightened around my shaft and I reached down and pinched her clit just as she bucked up hard and tightened her body around mine like a vice grip.

It only set me off and I collapsed with the spurts from my cock that were hot and heavy as they filled her full.

We lay there, spent, gasping and covered in sweat as the cool ocean air flowed around us. It felt good and I knew that I had worn her out with that little session of sex.

"My dear wife 'o mine, how about we go sit in a nice hot bath and relax for a bit," I said when I was finally able to speak and actually move.

"That sounds great." She mumbled from beneath me. I stood up, my legs like jelly but somehow I managed to pick her up and carry her back to our villa.

Once we got there, I sat her down in the bathroom as I began to prepare our water and she was able to gather us some towels and robes.

We sat in the tub and let the moment we were in absorb the air around us.

"I can't believe we're married." I heard Bella whisper as her face turned to nuzzle into the side of my neck.

"I can't believe I was lucky enough to convince you to marry me." I smirked. "I'm quite the tyrant, you know?" I gave her the eyebrow and laughed as she swatted at me.

"You aren't anything that I can't handle and we both know that." She looked up at me with her own eyebrow move.

I laughed and pulled her tighter into my arms. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I said just before I kissed her softly.

Shortly after our bath, we collapsed in bed. Both of us fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Bella woke me around five in the morning, as she crawled on top of me and rode me into oblivion before she numbly laid on top of my chest and went back to sleep with my cock still inside of her.

We crawled out of bed around ten thirty or so, ate a quick bite of breakfast and decided to go swimming but not before I bent her over the terrace gate and rammed my cock up her ass.

Then I claimed that she was now truly mine as I had successfully stamped all of her holes with my body within the past twenty-four hours.

She laughed and ran away, naked, into the ocean where we played for a few hours. Exhausted from the water and sun we lounged around the villa, just happy to enjoy each other's company.

After an afternoon shower, Bella got frisky and tied me to the bed and gave me a rim job, from which the likes of would be happening again.

There were no limits to the level of our debauchery.

This was our honeymoon after all.

I fucked her from behind on the beach in all our naked glory the next morning after a swim. Her nude ass wiggled at me and I couldn't help myself, I just had to take her then and there.

Much was the same when we went for a walk further down the beach and found a small cove where she claimed had the perfect setting for another killer blow job.

Mr. Happy didn't complain.

Nor, did Lucy Diamond when I licked her pussy out in the ocean on the jet-ski.

I didn't know how I would learn to control myself once our honeymoon was over.

On the one day it rained, we spent the entire day in bed and cuddled, whispered and talked of our dreams for the future.

I loved having Bella all to myself.

If only life could have stayed that way forever.

But, our time was now up and the honeymoon was over.

I dreaded going back to reality with jobs and pregnant women, family and phone calls or important meetings.

However, the one thing that I was happiest about was that we were going home happy and married.

She was mine.

All mine.

**A/n: Soooo….um how was that? Live up to your expectations? Fell flat? **

**And, um….the breastfeeding thing…um yeah….completely came out of left field….so much for plotlines;)**

**Well, see ya in a few months….please leave me some love, I could REALLY, REALLY use it tonight.**

**Kyla**


End file.
